


Kiss

by MagicalHairfl1p



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Broppy - Freeform, F/M, Romance, Spoilers, Trolls, Trolls world tour - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalHairfl1p/pseuds/MagicalHairfl1p
Summary: [SPOILER FOR TROLLS WORLD TOUR]So I've watch Trolls World Tour and I was a little bit disappointed that it doesn't have something that I've been waiting for 3 years. The title can probably give you a big hint. Btw, this one shot is very short.
Relationships: Branch/Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Kiss

Poppy was looking at Barb walking away. She couldn't believe how fast time went by, just two days ago, she received an 'invitation' from the now former villain, Queen Barb.

She heard foot steps coming towards her as she look towards the sound to find Branch, her crush since their Bergen town adventure (and probably before that), who was staring at her. They did everything together for the past four years. Four years. It felt not that long.

"Branch I- I'm so sorry. I should've listen to you. To everyone." She apologised earning a small smile from the blue-hair troll.

She continued "I love that we're different." She smiled. What he said next leave her face flushed.

"And I love you, Queen Poppy." He continued while staring deep in her bright pink eyes. "I've love you ever since when we were kids and I can't imagine my life without you. I can't imagine not seeing you, not hearing your voice. Without you, my life will be so dull... And boring." He grabbed her hand and put it in his.

"And I hope you would love me too."

She smiled. She smiled so much, her face starting to hurt. She felt like she's in heaven. She couldn't believed her ears. Is it just a dream? Is it just her brain playing tricks on her? Yep I'm finally dead.

"I love you too, Branch. I love you so, so much." She grabbed his cheeks and pulled his face close to hers. Without thinking, there lips met. The kiss was slow and sweet.

All they could hear is people cheering for them as they watched the new couple kiss.

"FINALLY!" The snack pack all shouted.

"They're too sweet, it's going to give me diabetes." Barb rolls her eyes.


End file.
